


Through The Darkness

by LunarRiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Beating, F/M, Insults, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRiver/pseuds/LunarRiver
Summary: Hannah was just a normal girl, a Christian goody goody. At least, that's what she wanted everyone to see. Hannah had a sick twisted mind that only one man could bring to the surface.Jim James wanted a slave. Someone to control, someone to take care of him, someone to love him even when he would beat them. Someone would fear him, respect him, worship him. Then he found Hannah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this!

 

    Hannah sighed as she sat in class. Today was a good day outside, raining and cloudy, just as she liked it. She glared at the teacher who was talking about math and crap. Hannah was in her last year of highschool. She couldn't wait to get a break and let lose during summer break. _Ugh, this is so pointless, we already had our graduation yesterday and they insisted we come for one last day...utterly ridiculous._

     Hannah tapped her fingers on her desk. Today was going to be long, well today had been long but this class and last class always seemed to drag on. She wondered if she could skip some time in the bathroom. She raised her hand but he teacher just told her hands down! Hannah growled under her breath. 


End file.
